


【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO) (11)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 1





	【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO) (11)

隔天起來後，王嘉爾隱約還是能感覺的到昨天林在范粗暴性進入的撕裂傷。

“嘶…”

王嘉爾看了看身旁，林在范似乎離開並留下了張紙條。

范 : 嘉嘉，我今天可能會比較晚回來，抱歉昨天那樣子對你… 已經上過藥了，保重。

正當王嘉爾還想繼續睡下去時，門口傳來了一陣敲門聲。

“杰森哥醒了嗎？你今天有空嗎？要不要跟我一起出去玩！”金有謙用奶奶的聲音在門外叫著。

王嘉爾想了一下，反正他也還沒分化，不會威脅到我，而且弟弟們也都知道我是個Beta呀，應該是沒關係吧？況且他自己也想出去玩。

“在范哥幫你請學校的假已經結束了，你明天還是要去上學喔…”金有謙看裡面的人沒反應，又再補了句。

(補充一下今天是假日所以有謙他們也不用去上學)

“我去！等我一下。”王嘉爾很明顯因為這句話而心動了。

王嘉爾拿起自己的Beta噴霧劑往自己身上噴，王嘉爾稍微聞了一下，越聞越覺得檸檬味真好聞，心裡很是滿意這個噴霧劑。最後換上一般的外出服便出去找金有謙了。

金有謙站在門口，門一打開時，裡面的檸檬味便撲鼻而來，唉… 杰森哥原本應該不是這味道吧，這味道好噁…

“有謙？”看著門前的人似乎在發呆，王嘉爾用手在金有謙的眼前揮了揮。

“喔杰森哥你出來了！”

金有謙看著比自己還矮了一點的哥哥因為剛睡醒而翹起來的頭髮，不自覺地笑了出來。

“笑甚麼？”

金有謙沒有答話，只是把王嘉爾的頭上翹起來的頭髮壓了下去，順便多摸幾下他哥可愛的頭髮。

“謝謝…”王嘉爾不自覺的臉紅了，當然，金有謙可是把這些都看在眼裡。

“對了，Bam跟榮宰呢？”王嘉爾出自於好奇心而問了一下。

“他… 他們去… 出去了，我也不知道…”金有謙其實是瞞著他們倆約王嘉爾出來的，畢竟他只想和他最喜歡的人獨處。

“那我們要去哪啊？”

“嗯… 我朋友家裡開了間小旅館，叫我去參觀一下，順便給他些意見。”

王嘉爾愣住了，他昨天才被帶去一個陌生的旅館被朴珍榮跟段宜恩強制打了好幾次的炮。

“那個，如果杰森哥你還想去別的地方也可以，對了，哥你還沒吃早餐吧，我最近發現了一家超好吃的芝士早餐店，還有賣有機綠茶。”

“好啊！”王嘉爾開心的笑了笑。


End file.
